ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Spirits Novel Volume 1
is the 1st book in the Ultraman Spirits Novel series, published on 31 July 2016 in Japan. Summary Adam Scott a 19 years old young man returns back to his hometown the Paradise City once he returns, a two aliens demands him the Ginga Spark that his father retrieved 10 Years Ago. It's up to Adam to stop this two alien but not without the help of his friends to topple this alien invasion. Chapters Chapter 1 The Beginning A Ship is approaching to Earth, Inside two aliens, Alien Baltan Gor and Alien Valkie Hunky disccused about the invasion they gonna brought while they holding a bunch of figurines called the "Spark Dolls". On Earth, a young man named Adam Scott had just returned from his vacation and return home to meet his family while resting up, his friend Matt Carver called him to meet him in the park then he changed his clothes and went to the park. By the time he arrived on the park, Matt's gone and he tried to search his old friend but nowhere to be Alien Baltan Gor appeared demand him the Ginga Spark or Matt will die Adam didn't know the Ginga Spark try to ask the alien but to no avail he then remember a box containing an item that his late father gave him shines he went back home to retrieved the item and went to the park Alien Baltan Gor appeared once more this time with Matt as a Hostage, Matt open the box then give the Ginga Spark just as he about to give it to Gor, The Spark shines and Matt able to escaped and the two runaway now angered, Gor Enlarged himself and destroy many buildings in fury while the boys running away, The Ginga Spark shines Adam then raised the Ginga Spark then a figurine appear on the tips of the Spark he used it to triggered the transformation into a Giants of Light without spelling the figures name "Ultraman Ginga". Adam controlling the Giants appeared on the city to faced Gor while at first gaining upper hand Gor able to outsmart him and the circular thing on the chest of the Giant begin to blink and suddenly The Giant controlling himself then toppled the alien into a pulp before finishing him move with an energy blast. After finishing Gor, The Giant flew away to find a good spot to revert himself and Adam back to normal Matt follows the Giant's track and found Adam he told Matt to kept Ultraman Ginga a secret while the two boys returned back to home from faraway, Hunky had watched all of this while telling that the Dark Lord plans has just begun. Chapter 2 Lake's Secret A Monster Passing by in Nearby Lake and vanished when spotted by a local residents In the Morning, Adam's visited his house and asked him to go fishing with him he agreed but without telling Matt to come with him as well his uncle agreed the three then preparing all the stuff they need before they go. The three then arrived in a nearby Village and find a place to rest for awhile before they go fishing. Chapter 3 Golza's Terror Chapter 4 Screams Towards Tomorrow Chapter 5 When The Moon Shine Chapter 6 Contest Battle Chapter 7 The Revelation Category:Vegito SS3 Category:Fan Episodes